


Birds of Feather

by ridgeline



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rated For Violence, shooting incident
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在一次CID的联合行动中，兰斯洛特督察对持枪嫌疑人开了枪，击毙了对方，引发了调查，这一切都和五年前的那个事件类似。而高文督察发现，他将不得不面对一些早已尘封的过去。
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 9





	Birds of Feather

**Author's Note:**

> 给盖子。

_Then I crawled back to the life that I said I wouldn't live in._

急救车在十五分钟后赶到，接着是另外一辆，但是已经于事无补。高文站在脏污的窗户前，看着下面急救车的灯光映红了玻璃，闪闪烁烁。楼下的院子里面已经站了一小圈人，大部分都举着手机，有些在拍急救车，有些在拍急救车旁边的那两辆警车，但大多数人的手机都对着他站着的这个地方。高文抬起头，看到对面那栋楼也开了好几扇窗户，几张好奇的脸在朝这边打量。

他转过头，闪光灯又爆闪了一次，然后整个狭窄、肮脏而且破败的客厅又黯淡了下来。鉴证组散步在整个屋子里面，他们在巡逻，从地毯和沙发上取证。大约十分钟前，凯已经从分局赶了过来，这会儿正在门口和什么人说话。至于其他人——其他在事件发生的时候在场的人，都躲在离现场最远的一面墙那边。加勒赫特双手环抱在胸前，丹尼尔站在他旁边，崔斯坦在看手机，同时看起来急需咖啡因。他们都很安静，因为到现在为止，警察联合会都还没有到现场。之后有的是要说的话，以及需要回忆的细节。现在最好是保持沉默。

在沉默的中心，是兰斯洛特。

他依然呆在之前那个地方——丹尼尔最终把他从早已断气的尸体上拉开，然后扶他坐下的地方——一张翻倒的沙发边缘。兰斯洛特坐在那里，一声不吭，纹丝不动。他身上披着崔斯坦从卧室挖出来的一张毯子，低着头，呆滞地看着地板。除此之外，兰斯洛特的双手高举，血依然在从他的袖口滴落，在地板上汇成了一小滩。之前兰斯洛特花了二十分钟跪在地板上，试图给嫌疑人做心肺复苏。现在大片的血迹依然沾染在他的脸、胸膛和膝盖上，而且在鉴证组给他做了火药测试之后，变得更加一塌糊涂。

他面色苍白，身体微微地颤抖着，脸上有那种惊愕而茫然的神情。神经紧张引发的官能症治。

恐怕任何人都不会觉得他神志清醒，高文想。

在门口，凯终于结束了和那个人的谈话，大踏步朝高文走了过来。他径直绕过房间中间的现场，无视其他所有人。

“独立警察投诉委员会的人十分钟后到，”凯说，语速飞快，像过来的路上一口气灌了三杯意式浓缩咖啡，“联合会那边已经派出了一个代表，希望是李奥多格兰高级警司或者艾克特高级警司。他或者她马上就到，之后会全程陪着兰斯洛特参加陈述。现在我需要你告诉我发生了什么。”

他看着高文。高文思考了一下。

“这只是一次普通的联合执法行动，凶杀部和有组织犯罪部联手。参加的有我、崔斯坦督察、兰斯洛特督察、加勒赫特督察和丹尼尔警长，”他说，朝墙壁那边的人群努了一下嘴，“局里接到线报，说这里是一个制作和分销冰毒的窝点，而且我们在找的一个帮派杀手也在这里，我们之前一直以为他躲藏在乡下。之后很顺利，院子门口和楼下都没有放风的，我们就上了楼，一直到——”

_一直到事情变成了地狱。_

“我们进了屋子，不知道怎么地，他们一定是用其他方法发现了我们，因为有两个嫌疑人已经从窗户逃出去了，就是那边那个。但是有一个留了下来，面对我们。我是首先进屋的，看到他举起了武器——疑似武器，我相信他是瞄准了我，命令我离开。在两次警告之后，兰斯洛特督察开了枪。接着崔斯坦督察呼叫了分局，我呼叫了A&E。”

凯回过头，看向客厅中间被粉笔圈起来的尸体，以及旁边弃置的那个东西。

“然后你们发现那是把玩具枪。”他说。

“是的。”高文点头，“然后兰斯洛特督察就一直试图给他做心肺复苏，一直到A&E赶到。”

“他是当场被击毙的？”

“我不能确定，但我想是这样。”

“明天头条上一定又会引用‘开枪必杀政策’的，你要做好心理准备，”凯说，终于松开了手，“等记者发现本区五年内…第二次开枪事件的警员是同一个人，阿格规文一定会做点什么的。”

凯看了他一眼，表情紧张。高文看着凯，发现自己只觉得麻木。他靠回窗户，玻璃在他的肩膀下咯吱作响，急救车的灯光在他的眼角余光里面闪烁着。他开始感觉到了偏头痛的预兆。

“高文。”凯叫了他一声，但是突兀地戛然而止。

“什么？”高文说。

“在一开始的48个小时里——在接受询问的时候，兰斯洛特必须完全清醒。我们得看着他，至少在他接受心理辅导之前。”

那种下沉的感觉又来了，高文看着鉴识部在嫌疑人们逃走的窗口提取了脚印，一个技术人员正在小心翼翼地尝试从窗户出去。自杀监护，他想，就像五年前一样。

“谁值第一班？”高文说。

门口传来一阵骚动，然后人群分开，让出一条路，有人走了进来，是艾克特高级警司。凯松了一口气。

“我值第一班，因为我要陪着他参加讯问，”凯说，“然后是崔斯坦，之后再说吧。”

他转过头，看着高文，表情愧疚。

“抱歉。”他说。

又一阵闪光灯闪过，凯走了过去，加入艾克特，他们很快地握了一下手。凯带着艾克特走向兰斯洛特，同时开始介绍情况。

高文依然站在那里，一动不动。

“楼下的餐车已经到了，”崔斯坦说，冷不丁地出现在他背后，“我要去喝一杯热茶，再拿个三明治。你需要什么吗？”

“好。”高文说，“我不需要什么。”

“嗯，”崔斯坦说，“阿格规文要我们回局里。丹尼尔和加赫拉特坐一辆车，你和我坐一辆吧？”

在对面，凯和艾克特站在翻倒的沙发旁边，他们在低头耳语，表情严肃。兰斯洛特依然在那里，毫无反应。

崔斯坦转过身，挡住了高文的视线。他漫不经心地晃了一下手里的钥匙圈。

“兰斯洛特和凯他们走，”崔斯坦说，看着高文，“我觉得你应该喝杯热茶。”

这一天实在是很漫长。突然之间，高文觉得好像失去了所有的力气，疲倦得仿佛随时都可能倒地，太阳穴突突地跳疼。

缓慢地，高文点了点头，一声不吭。

就这样，他跟着崔斯坦离开了。

\--

他们在支援餐车那里喝了茶，然后分着吃了一个咸牛肉三明治，接着坐同一辆车回分局述职。白班还没有值完，按理说还得接报告，但是阿格规文警司要求高文和崔斯坦都呆在分局里，以便随时接受投诉委员会询问。所以这天接下来的时间里，高文都呆在大办公室里面，他利用了这段时间，教鲍斯怎么完善文书工作。

鲍斯两个月之前才从巡警转为训练警员，是凶杀部最年轻的一个。上个星期高文让鲍斯第一次独立完成结案报告，结果所有文书装订好之后是一份庞然巨物，重达10磅。在阿格规文发飙之前，高文把鲍斯关在一间空审讯室里面，花了三个小时，手把手教他重新做了一遍。

但是今天高文没法集中精神，他只能让鲍斯自个儿去理解I-97和E-2表格的区别。与此同时，他一边录入上一个案子的结案报告，一边听着办公室里的闲言碎语。廉租房区那边的消息显然在他们到达之前就传回来了，而且细节丰富而且详细，基本上很接近事实。多半是巡警那边流出来的。不过到目前为止，还没有人找高文打听消息。

也不意外。

侦查总警司办公室那边的门依然关着。阿格规文在旁边的警司办公室里面，正在接电话，他笔直地站着，表情阴沉，隐隐约约的语气很激烈。阿格规文抬起头，注意到了高文的视线，面无表情地回看了他一眼，然后径直走到窗前，猛地拉下百叶窗。

高文低下头，继续录入案件信息。

五点的时候，风化组回来了。他们今天有一次行动，而且收获不小。大部分警探都放下了手里的工作，去协助登记和拍照。一时之间，整个分局里面挤满了人，高文和鲍斯被分配到了前台，做了大部分登记，从中得知了到底是怎么一回事：似乎本地有一个刚拿到第一轮投资的小IT公司，为了省钱，在工作日的非高峰时段搞了一次团购，正好撞上了风化组。结果就是办公室每个角落都挤满了骂骂咧咧、酒气熏人而且紧张不安的程序员，在一个举着垃圾桶的巡警面前排队等着呕吐。

等忙乱终于结束的时候，已经是晚上八点了。风化组买来了一打披萨作为致歉的表示和犒赏，鲍斯迅速踊跃地加入了分披萨的队伍，但是高文礼貌地谢绝了。他和夜班交接了工作，然后回车库上交雪佛兰的钥匙，填上里程数和签字。

这一天终于结束，现在他要回家了。

M3高速上一如既往在堵车。等高文终于到家的时候，已经十点了。皇家邮政已经来过了，邮件堆积如山。高文无视它们，锁了门，然后关掉警报。

一时之间，突然感觉整个世界都安静了下来。他感觉自己仿佛被耗尽了，精疲力竭。

这个时候要处理任何私人事情都太晚了。所以高文没有开电脑。他洗了澡，把脏衣服扔进洗衣篮，然后打开冰箱，拿出一盒素食披萨解冻，接着加热昨天剩下的土豆泥沙拉和豆腐排。过了一会儿，高文拿着食物进了客厅，打开电视，然后想起电视的有线执照半年之前就该续了，只能又关了电视。

这会儿，外面已经一片黑暗，对面的公寓依然有不少窗户透出黄色的灯光，非常安静。

他坐在黑暗的客厅里面吃完了晚饭，然后草草收拾了厨房。之后，高文重新设了警报，关掉了所有的灯。

整个公寓里面，只剩下卧室里面还亮着灯。他换了睡衣，然后在床边跪下，默念主祷文。

加雷斯的相片依然在床头柜上，是她从警队毕业的那天拍的。加雷斯手里抱着新警帽，头发上沾了一点纸屑，她对着镜头微笑着，露出了一颗犬牙。

距离加雷斯去世，已经过去了五年又两个月又十一天了。

高文在床上躺下，盯着天花板。他慢慢地数着日子，一直到睡着为止。

\--

第二天，高文和鲍斯接到通知赶去了一个现场。鲍斯刚进现场就脸色苍白，在那间屋子里面撑了一分钟之后就迅速逃了出去，加入正在墙边呕吐的巡警队伍。一直到他们走完现场回到警车上，鲍斯都没缓过气来。高文在路边停下，去麦当劳给鲍斯买了热橙汁，然后坐在车里，向他解释两个星期之后发现的寡居死亡就是这么糟糕。这番努力的结果是鲍斯直接把刚喝下去的橙汁吐在了车里，而他们在值班结束之前必须刷洗干净。

回去的路上，鲍斯一直试图道歉，而高文则试图告诉他，这是一个让他学习使用威猛先生（一项凶杀部历史悠久的传统）的好机会。不过因为车内弥漫的呕强烈呕吐物气息，他们的努力效果都不怎么样。警务生涯中又一个快乐日子。

等他们终于回到了办公室，鲍斯还在保证他下次会更努力，但是刚一进门，高文就发现办公室里面异常地安静。

是那种有人醉醺醺地来上班，然后在和警司进行严肃对话的时候突然在办公室正中间吐了的死寂。

他看向兰斯洛特位于二楼楼梯下面的位置，毫不意外地看到了兰斯洛特。他正在收拾东西，桌子边上放着一个纸箱。

高文打断了鲍斯，打发他去后勤部领清洁剂，然后径直转身去了凯的办公室。

凯不在。

兰斯洛特还在收拾东西，样子十分耐心，以一个没啥个人财产的人来说，他收拾东西的功夫够认真的。高文走了过去，在离兰斯洛特大概五英尺的地方停了下来，站在那里。

“第一次讯问结束了吗，督察？”他说。

兰斯洛特缓慢地点了点头，然后拿起一个马克杯，扔进箱子里面。高文可以感受到从办公室各个方向投来的刺探视线，但是只是继续站在那里，一动不动。他仔细打量了一下兰斯洛特。兰斯洛特的肩膀垂着，看上去已经两天没刮胡子了，多半也没有睡觉或者吃东西。他的眼睛下面有深重的眼袋，即使在大办公室黯淡的灯光下看起来也糟透了。

他的箱子里面依然很空。

“投诉委员会要求停职调查？”高文继续问，双手环抱在胸前。

又一个点头。周围的视线开始变得更加刺人。更加沉默。

高文点头，想了一下。

“心理辅导什么时候开始，督察？”他问。

兰斯洛特转过头来，看着高文。他的目光疲倦，脸庞因为失眠而松弛，此刻带着一丝讶异。高文等待着，看着他继续沉默，似乎不确定自己是否真的知道答案。

“今天。”兰斯洛特说，“叫我下午去十二楼，找……罗曼医生？”

高文最后一次点了点头。

“好。”他说，“我今天还是白班，等你的辅导结束了，在公民休息室等我。我来接你。”

“你今晚住我那儿。”他补充。

\--

等值班结束的时候，走进公民休息室，看到坐在角落里面的兰斯洛特的时候，高文还是有点诧异。兰斯洛特在接受完心理辅导之后肯定是回了一趟公寓，因为他没有带着箱子，而且换了一身衣服，甚至还刮了胡子。他坐在靠墙最里面的角落里面，戴着耳机，一只手拿着手机，一只手提着个塑料袋。

这个样子过于熟悉，高文发现自己甚至可以猜到塑料袋里面装着些什么：一套换洗的衬衫和长裤，内裤，剃须刀和牙刷，还有旅行装的肥皂和牙膏。

兰斯洛特抬起头，表情也突然显得惊讶。

高文走了过去，瞥了一眼塑料袋里面，衬衫和长裤，内裤，牙刷，牙膏和肥皂。和他猜的八九不离十。

“久等了。”他说，“我得教鲍斯怎么清洗汽车，所以拖了一会儿。”

停顿。

“……洗车？”兰斯洛特问，似乎有点困惑。

“鲍斯吐车里了。”高文说。

又一个停顿。

“糟糕的现场？”兰斯洛特转过头去，不等高文回答就继续说了下去，“会习惯的。”

“是啊。”

只不过是看在哪个方面。高文想。

兰斯洛特的无标记警车已经上交了，所以他们只能坐高文的车。一路上，车内都很沉默，一直持续到终点。高文锁了车，接着上楼，开门，兰斯洛特跟在他后面。高文换了鞋，把车钥匙扔进钥匙碗里。他走进客厅，回头看见兰斯洛特依然站在玄关那里，一动不动。

“进来吧。”高文说。

说完，他径直朝前走去。

客厅的沙发拆开之后就是一张床，也好几年没有人用过了，意外地是还能打开，高文抱来额外的床单铺在沙发上，然后是枕头和毯子。在眼角余光里面，他看到兰斯洛特换了鞋，然后进了客厅，在另外一张沙发上远远地坐下，依然提着那个塑料袋，一声不吭。过了一会儿，他放下了袋子，但是依然坐着，一动不动。

铺好沙发之后，高文直起身，看向兰斯洛特。

“我的冰箱已经空了。晚饭的话，楼下有个不错的越南餐馆。”他想了一下，然后停了下来，“或者对面的印度餐馆，我都无所谓。”

沉默。实在是艰难，甚至比之前五年在办公室里面度过的其他日子还要艰难。高文想，他没有移动。然后缓慢地，兰斯洛特抬起头，摆出一幅镇定的表情。

“越南餐馆吧。”他说。

\--

已经快九点了，楼下的越南餐馆还在营业。不过错过了晚餐的高峰期，店里没几个人。高文随便找了个位置坐下，然后点了餐，他要了柠檬草炸豆腐、素生春卷加上素越南三明治，兰斯洛特要了绿豆沙饺子和生牛肉越南米粉，高文就又加了一份辣椒盐西瓜。大概是因为店里很冷清，服务员在拿着拖把清洁黑色的地板，两个厨师在厨房那边只露出后脑勺和半个身体，他们在用某种陌生的语言交谈，语调细碎而厌烦。

早些时候高文给凯和崔斯坦都发了短信，只有崔斯坦回复了。知道了，他写道，所以这会儿他多半正在哪个参加的城市兴趣小组会议上。凯仍然没有回复，但高文对他目前所在的地方大概略知一二。所以他放下手机，又看了一圈店里面，最终看向兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特低着头，在黯淡的深黄色灯光下，他看起来更加疲倦了，眼睛半闭，似乎随时都可能睡着。注意到高文的视线，他抬起了头，几乎习惯性地挤出一个微笑，然后他眨了眨眼，似乎意识到了自己到底在那里，那个可怖的笑容立刻被抹去了，兰斯洛特的嘴唇紧绷成了一条苦涩的线。

就在这个时候，服务员把食物端来了，隔开了他们的视线。

高文拿起了筷子。

他们几乎没有说话，除了互相传递盐和胡椒粉。兰斯洛特笨拙地把小碟子里面的牛肉片夹到米粉汤里面，扒了两口，似乎很快就失去了胃口，接着就只是机械性地进食，吃得缓慢而且毫无生气。高文切开三明治，搭配柠檬草炸豆腐吃，无视他吃饭的速度。过了一会儿，店里面响起了低沉的外国音乐，曲调甜美，高文抬起头，透过厨房的窗户，看见厨师在哼着歌，随着曲子缓缓地起舞。

他转过眼，看着兰斯洛特看着面前的汤碗。透过食物的雾气，他的脸上毫无表情，深陷的眼睛里面是缠结的、赤裸的痛苦。被抓到的毫无防备的一瞥。

高文伸出手，把辣椒盐西瓜推到兰斯洛特面前。

“吃掉这个。”他说，“会让你有胃口。”

兰斯洛特缓慢地抬起头，看着他，表情重新变得空白而茫然。

他没有再说什么。他们就这么吃完了晚餐。

\--

回到公寓之后，他们轮流洗了澡。兰斯洛特先洗，高文后洗。接着他们互道晚安。高文回到卧室，关上门。他做了祷告，然后在床上躺下，听着外面的声音。除了冰箱运作的嗡嗡声和墙壁上挂钟走动的声音之外，客厅里面一片死寂。

过了好一会儿，他才终于睡着了。

高文突然意识到，他并没有听到兰斯洛特在外面做祷告。

\--

第二天倒中班，高文睡到了十点。起床梳洗完毕之后，他在厨房里面发现了咖啡，还有松饼，兰斯洛特在客厅里面，对着一小叠文件聚精会神。高文喝了咖啡，吃了松饼，然后把脏衣篮里面的衣服扔进洗衣机里面，接着就去回邮件。

他们互不干扰，也没怎么交谈。

到了十一点的时候，高文准备好去上班，同时开车送兰斯洛特去城里。他们在最近的地铁站分开，高文去分局，兰斯洛特回家。

兰斯洛特下了车，向他客气地道了谢，就朝着地铁入口走去，头也不回。

高文抵达办公室的时候正是午餐时间，只有前台有人。他打了卡，然后穿过大办公室，发现角落里面有人，因为节电政策，中午办公室里面的灯都关着，高文看不清那是谁。他穿过卡拉道克和艾莱克共用的桌子，顺便朝那个人点了点头致意。

“高文，等等，”凯说，“我有事要和你说。”

高文停了下来，看着凯。

“什么事？”他说，“你昨天没有回复我的消息。兰斯洛特督察昨晚在我家。”

“昨天总部一直开会到了晚上十一点……”凯说，“不过我是想当面告诉你。”

“这么糟？”高文皱起眉头。

“总部的意见是和之前一样，”凯说，“不放弃任何一个自己人，我们会全力支持他。”

_那么媒体会活吃了兰斯洛特。_ 高文想。

“那……”他说。

“我建议让兰斯洛特休假。”凯举起一只手，摇了摇头，“我知道，高文，我知道。但是他需要休息。”

“这样他也能躲开第一波报道，”他补充，“之后走一步看一步吧。”

高文想了一下。

“那你想和我说什么？”他说。

“独立调查会从今天开始询问所有在场的人，他们会全程录像和录音。联合会同意派人在场，但是他们不能指导说什么，只能提供建议。调查会要求你们不能互相交换信息，不能在社交网络泄露信息，不能和媒体谈话，否则后果自负。这件事很严重，非常严重，”凯说，然后深吸了一口气，“你是最后一个。”

他看着高文，摇了摇头。一个暗示，凯似乎还有什么没说。

高文眨了眨眼，突然明白了过来。

“是因为加雷斯的事情吗？”他说。

“我猜是的，”凯说，谨慎地，“我能说的就这么多了。”

“这件事……”他继续说，然后突兀地停了下来，叹了一口气。凯伸出手，揉了揉头发，他站了起来，离开了崔斯坦的位置。

他伸出手，拍了拍高文的肩膀。

“王子，你要小心。”凯说，“一定要非常小心。”

有人进了办公室，凯瞥了一眼，就点了点头，收回了手，自顾自地朝着自己的办公室走去了。

高文站在原地，感觉大脑一片空白。

_今天的工作甚至都还没开始，_ 他模糊地想，开始感觉到头痛。

\--

丹尼尔是第一个接受询问的。

两点的时候，一个来自调查会的探员到大办公室找他，丹尼尔站了起来，拿起外套，在众目睽睽之下跟着调查会的探员离开。高文坐在自己的位置上，意识到调查会这次是要来硬的。不搞怀柔手段，没有在走廊里面埋伏，然后拉到一边轻言细语。他们想要确保看起来绝对透明可信。

可惜起了反效果。办公室里面一时之间充满了各种各样的声音：交谈、抱怨和讥诮。一阵怒火的涟漪在探员之间蔓延开来。

“他们以为自己是谁啊？”鲍斯嘟囔，“就这么走进来。”

“他们是在做自己的工作，而这是你现在最不需要担心的问题。”高文说，看了一眼他的电脑屏幕，“你刚刚填错了。”

“啥？噢啊，”鲍斯匆匆敲打键盘，“抱歉！”

高文摇了摇头，确定了下周得制定一个完整的计划帮助他。

一个小时后，崔斯坦溜了过来，因为某些原因，他显然知道高文还没吃午饭。崔斯坦找了个借口，然后他们在工作时间去了Dosa World，坐在最里面，非常有工作范儿，在刑事侦查部工作的一点好处。崔斯坦要了贡伯戈讷姆羊肉咖喱和玫瑰奶茶，高文要了蔬菜印度香饭、油炸填馅土豆球和甜印度酸奶，他们达成了一致意见，点了一份黑吉豆蒸米浆糕分着吃。

“昨晚我去参加了钩针编织小组，这个月来第一次有时间，”崔斯坦说，“顺带一提，我在给刑侦部所有人织围巾，你的已经快完成了。”

“谢谢。”高文说。

“兰斯洛特昨晚在你那儿？”崔斯坦说，露出一个好像吃了什么苦涩东西的表情。

“是的。”高文说。

侍应把食物端了上来。崔斯坦没有再说下去。

他们安静地吃完了午饭，崔斯坦还想要卡菲冰淇淋，但是最终还是没有点。他们各自付了帐，收好发票。崔斯坦说他会填侦察人员外出时间表，高文道了谢。

离开餐馆之后，高文停了下来，他转过头，看着崔斯坦。

“今天我和凯聊了天，”他说，“你没有也在搞那一套吧？”

崔斯坦看着他。

“不是，”他说，“独立调查会通知我了，我是下一个接受审讯的。”

突然之间，一切都感觉有一点眩晕。这几天，一切都有一点太多了，太过量了，他快被淹没了，高文第一次发现。他看着崔斯坦，意识到除了自己的生活之外的世界，依然在运转着，每个人都有自己的问题。

他已经忘记这件事太久了。

“我很抱歉。”他说，“我感觉不太像是我自己了。”

“没事，所以我才找你做伴儿，王子，”崔斯坦说，打开车门，“顺带一提，你会喜欢你的围巾的。”

\--

他们回到了局里，然后接下来的几个小时十分平淡地度过了。

时不时地，高文看着崔斯坦的桌子，只有一点好奇独立调查会要问的问题。

\--

轮班在八点结束，不用加班，而且高文还错过了出城的高峰。回去的路上，他在超市停了下来，买了卫生纸和速冻披萨。结账之前，高文想了一下，再买了冷冻华夫饼。

等他终于到家的时候，发现屋子后面早已荒废的院子里面似乎有人。兰斯洛特坐在凉椅上，在等着他。

高文眨了眨眼。

\--

是记者。

进屋的时候，兰斯洛特简略地讲了一下事情的经过，他回去拿衣服的时候，公寓门口还没有记者，可能是因为早报的高峰已经过了。等下午四点，他做完心理辅导，回家拿过夜的东西的时候，公寓门口就至少有三组记者了。兰斯洛特发挥了侦查部的技能，站在对面的星巴克旁边，看到房东在门口和记者说话，语气和手势同样激烈，他就没有进去，直接离开了。

然后，兰斯洛特就搭地铁过来了。

高文听完之后，点了点头，然后打电话给凯，凯确实不知道这件事。他保证会派请兰斯洛特公寓所在的辖区分局派一组巡警过去看看，不过很可能没什么用，因为都是合法的。他答应转告崔斯坦，今晚兰斯洛特不会过去，然后问高文兰斯洛特情况怎么样，高文拿着电话，看着坐在沙发上，一脸疲倦的兰斯洛特。

“还好。”他说。

挂了电话之后，客厅里面陷入了一片沉默。

“你吃晚饭了吗？”高文问。

一开始没有回答，然后兰斯洛特猛地抬起头，表情茫然，似乎才意识到自己在哪里，然后摇了摇头。

“没有。”他说，“我想应该没有。”

高文点头。

他没有胃口吃速冻披萨，就叫了外卖，点了蔬菜绿咖喱、花生酱泰式素春卷和泰式罗勒炒饭。等外卖送到之后，他们在客厅里面吃了晚饭，然后依然轮流洗澡。等兰斯洛特洗完，高文借了睡衣给他，不是太合身，但是只能将就，明早他可能得开车去兰斯洛特家拿衣服，或者让崔斯坦去。

兰斯洛特把沙发床拉了出来，他的情绪已经明显稳定了很多，从彻底的茫然空白变成了高文已经习惯的镇定。

高文看着他朝床上铺毯子，觉得自己应该说点什么，但是他什么都想不到。

应该说的话都没有说出口，如今已经太迟，只剩下了死寂。

“晚安。”所以他只能这么说。

\--

半夜的时候，高文被一种古怪的声音惊醒。

是从外面传来的，他坐在床上，昏昏沉沉，努力地试图分辨。黑暗中，那声音半是呻吟，半是喘息，像是被车撞了的狗。一阵战栗掠过高文的皮肤，过了差不多一分钟，他才想起，兰斯洛特在客厅里面。

这个认知更加可怖。

高文跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅，一时之间，他忘了客厅的灯的开关在哪里，只能靠落地窗投进来的微弱光线分辨。他看到沙发前面躺了一团东西，黑乎乎的，正在挣扎、抽搐着，声音就来自于那里。高文跑了过去，然后跪在地上，一只手按住兰斯洛特的肩膀。兰斯洛特的双眼紧闭，牙关紧咬，胸膛急剧地起伏，呼吸局促，他的额头上面全部是汗。不是癫痫。

夜惊。

高文用双手抓住他的肩膀，想让他平躺下来，但是兰斯洛特开始剧烈地挣扎起来，又踢又打，痉挛了起来。他呻吟着，喘息着，喉咙里面发出破碎的呜咽。高文只能压上去，用体重压制住他。过了一会儿，他感觉到有什么东西沾到了他的脸颊上，冰冷而潮湿。兰斯洛特在抽泣。

高文一动不动。

过了一会儿，他转过脸，对上兰斯洛特的视线。他醒了。

他们维持这个姿势了一会儿，然后高文爬了起来，他伸出双手，护住兰斯洛特，让他重新站起来。没有人说话。兰斯洛特的脚步摇摇欲坠，但是过了差不多一分钟，他站稳了。

然后他痛楚地咳嗽了一声，双手捂住嘴，深深地弯下腰，径直吐在了地毯上。

\--

过了差不多二十分钟，高文才收拾完地上的一片狼藉。然后反正也睡不着了，他索性进了厨房，烧了水，泡了一壶茶，接着带着两个茶杯回到客厅。

兰斯洛特一开始不停地道歉，然后就变得安静了，只是疲倦地蜷缩在沙发上。他眼睛半闭，脸上全是深深的倦意。

高文把茶杯递给他，然后在沙发的另外一头坐下。他看着兰斯洛特捧着茶杯，表情呆滞，不过高文不着急，只是等待着。

“我是……”兰斯洛特说，他停了下来，喝了一小口茶，“……是回公寓去拿药的。”

“明白了，”高文回答，“医生给你开的处方有巴比妥吗？”

“有。”

高文去了自己的卧室，在药盒里面找到了药，然后回到客厅，给了兰斯洛特一次的分量，看着他吃下去，然后让他重新睡下。

兰斯洛特躺着，一开始盯着天花板，似乎有什么话想说，但是最终还是欲言又止。

“我很抱歉。”在睡着之前，他最后模糊地说道。

高文没有回答。

他等了一会儿，在确认兰斯洛特睡着了之后，径直在沙发前的地板上坐下。

距离天亮还很漫长。

TBC


End file.
